Blizzard
Dr. Donnie Gill (Blizzard) 'is a cryogenics scientist that used to work for Obadiah Stane. Voiced by David Orth. History Donnie Gill was a criminal who was thrown in prison for crimes like technology theft and illegal experimentation. Obadiah Stane hired Donnie Gill as soon as he got out of jail to develop cryogenic weapons for him, but there was some sort of an accident Obadiah caused that left him deformed on one side of his face. Blizzard blamed Stane for that and vowed revenge. Iron Man investigates a break-in at a Stark International facility and discovers Blizzard. When he finds out he wants to take down Obadiah Stane, he teams up with Blizzard. He is at first a little unsure when he finds out he is building a weapon, but when Blizzard shows him his scarred face, he rejoins him out of pity. At their third target, Stane's men try to trap them. Without a second thought, Blizzard freezes them all. Iron Man is relieved to find out they're still alive, and he tries to stop Blizzard when he discovers that he is willing to hurt innocent people to get what he wants, but he couldn't. At Stark Tower, Blizzard attempted to kill Stane and freeze the whole building. After a long battle, Iron Man stopped him and Blizzard ended up being cryogenically frozen. Blizzard is eventually unfrozen by Stane and forces him to find a cure for his daughter Whitney by planting a bomb on his armor. Blizzard manages to break free however, and freezes the ore and tried to kill Iron Man. When he got back to Stark Tower he ran into Madame Masque and fights her. Blizzard is then knocked out by Iron Man. Season 2 In ''The Invincible Iron Man Part 2: Reborn, Blizzard is hired by Mr. Fix to guard the abducted Obadiah Stane. When War Machine and Iron Man (wearing his new armor) show up to rescue him, he fights them along with Whiplash and Fix. He mentioned he had some upgrades and uses them against War Machine, but he is defeated when he shoots Blizzard's cryo-containment unit, freezing him again. He is shown again in Titanium vs. Iron and still under Hammer's employ. He cools down the Titanium Man armor as it melts to molten slag. When Justin Hammer killed Mr. Fix in cold blood, he was shocked to such an act. Blizzard reappears again in Hostile Takeover, who steals a precious gem from a jewelry store. Iron Man shows up and stops him in just a short time. Powers & Abilities Abilities *Cryogenics expert Equipment *'''Blizzard Suit: Blizzard relies on a technological suit that lets him generate and focus intense cold. The suit can withstand sub-zero temperatures and grants him enhanced strength. **'Ice Blaster:' The blaster on the suit's right arm can generate ice blasts, shards, freeze grenades, an "ice fist" to punch highly durable opponents, and produce a "sphere" of intense cold. His blaster has been upgraded in season two to hold liquid helium (the coldest substance in the world). He can also create solid ice paths in the air for rapid transit. **'''Ice Bombs: '''He has ice bombs that can encase a target in ice. Gallery Blizzard-1.jpg 608px-Donald Gill.jpg blizzard-2.jpg a2d623b6c0fc04ff84f181b9bb7c323e.jpg villains-blizzard.jpg blizzard_4.jpg Trivia *Iron Man considers Blizzard to be his "least favorite, second-rate villain". *This Blizzard has the identity of the modern day Donnie Gill version, but sports the origin story and engineering skill of Gregor Shapanka, the Silver Age Blizzard. Category:Villains Category:Geniuses Category:Armor Users Category:Characters Category:fired Category:Deceased Characters